southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
The 7th Graders
The 7th Graders (formerly the 6th Graders) are characters in South Park. They are usually seen bullying and scaring the younger kids. They are obsessed with girls and pornography. Despite the fact that they are so tough, Trent Boyett beat them all up in "Pre-School", so severely in fact, that they all had to go to the hospital. They also seem to be very foolhardy, as they believed that Cartman's buttcheeks were a pair of breasts - twice. They were also seen in "Breast Cancer Show Ever" watching the fight. They are often seen riding their bikes, which they pretend they're doing something cool or dangerous on motorcycles. Leader He is the most prominent of the sixth graders. He wears a green T-shirt with a picture of his own face on it, and blue jeans. He has a big, slightly bulbous nose. He also has messy brown hair and large sideburns. His eyes are uniquely slanted. He apparently finds Mrs. Marsh attractive, as in "Pre-School", he promised that his gang would defend the boys from Trent Boyett in exchange for a picture of her breasts. In "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride" an eight year boy from middle park looks just like him. He was also seen in the arcade in "Super Fun Time" and in "Toilet Paper" he is seen in Juvenile Hall hall, it is worth noting that he is among the very few boys in the show with a female voice actor he was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" and Eliza J. Schneider in "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" and "Pre-School". He also appears as a partygoer in Cartman's clubhouse in "Clubhouses". Classroom The classroom is not seen until "Breast Cancer Show Ever", when the children are seen exiting it. The room has yellow walls, bluish floors, roomier desks with green chairs and a history timeline on the wall along with other various posters and documents. South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! They appear in the South Park game, South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! as enemies in various levels. They are the only enemy to come in 2 completely different types: normal and on bikes. The normal ones are average, deal 5 points of damage to the town and take regular damage from all towers. The ones on bikes are faster, deal 9-11 points of damage and are vulnerable to fire-works towers. They're also seen in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut purchasing tickets to Terrance and Phillip's: Asses on Fire. Episodes in which They are Prominent * The Unaired Pilot * Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery * The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers * Pre-School * 4th Grade * Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset Trivia *The Another 7th grader with two large ears, light brown spiky hair, blue jeans and an orange and black shirt is named Davie (7th Grader) Category:Characters Category:Villians